Noc diabła
by hogwart.shore
Summary: Halloweenowy dodatek do fika "Harry Potter i Hogwartshore". Trzy różne historie - w odniesieniu do normalnego (choć trudno mówić tutaj o jakiejkolwiek normalności) opowiadania AU - upiorny ślub Malfoya, Fred Weasley powracający z grobu i ciemna strona Harry'ego Pottera!


Nadszedł najlepszy dzień w roku dla każdego czarodzieja! HALLOWEEN! W ten dzień czarodzieje mogli chodzić po ulicach Londynu w szatach i nikt nie miał ich za dziwaków, a różdżka stanowiła tylko częścią charakteryzacji. W Halloween mogli wtopić się w tłum. Ale najlepsze w tym dniu były – oczywiście – SŁODYCZE! Morze słodyczy – jabłka w karmelu, czekoladki, żelki, batoniki... Długo by tutaj wymieniać! Halloween to naprawdę słodkie święto! Chyba, że… Ktoś wpadnie na pomysł, by jabłka nadziać żyletkami, a czekoladki nafaszerować arszenikiem – ale wtedy impreza zaczyna się naprawdę!

W Hogwarcie z okazji tego dnia zwolniono wszystkich uczniów z zajęć, aby mieli czas na psoty i zabawy. Od rana w zamku panowała atmosfera pełna grozy. Duchy wyskakiwały z różnych miejsc, strasząc uczniów. Jęcząca Marta zawodziła mocniej niż zwykle; Prawie Bezgłowy Nick latał z głową opuszczoną na ramieniu; natomiast Krwawy Baron uwziął się na Irytka, który - za każdym kiedy go widział - piszczał z przerażeniem i uciekał.

Uczniowie biegali po korytarzach w upiornych maskach i opychali się tonami ciasta dyniowego. Jednak jeden Ślizgon miał zgoła inne plany na ten wieczór niż niewinne zabawy.

\- Pansy! Na gacie Merlina! Ściągnij tę maskę! Jest straszna! – krzyknął Blaise Zabini z udawanym strachem.

\- Idioto, nie mam maski na twarzy – warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Oczywiście – mruknął Blaise, ignorując oburzenie Parkinson. – Mimo wszystko dzisiaj jest twój szczęśliwy dzień! Nie dość, że twoja twarz jest dzisiaj atutem, to…

\- Zabiję cię!

\- To jeszcze zapraszam cię na imprezę! Obecność obowiązkowa! – Zabini wcisnął wściekłej dziewczynie zaproszenie w kształcie lampionu z dyni i uciekł.

Pansy chciała je od razu wyrzucić, jednak przyglądając się dziwacznie wyglądającej kartce, wpadła na inny pomysł. Mrożący krew w żyłach pomysł.

* * *

\- Judith! – Do dormitorium wpadła zadyszana Sophie, kurczowo ściskając coś w dłoni. Rhodes leniwie podniosła na nią oczy znad sterty czekoladowych żab, z którymi miała zamiar spędzić wieczór. – Zostaw te cukry proste i wskakuj w wyjściową szatę! Idziemy na imprezę.

\- Nie.

\- Nie? Dlaczego?! – spytała Sophie, a Judith przewróciła oczami.

\- Bo mi się nie chce – odpowiedziała, wyciągając się na łóżku. Puszek wskoczył jej na brzuch i wygodnie się na nim ułożył.

\- To nie idź – odparła obojętnie Sophie, a Judith popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie. Nie namawiała jej? Nie groziła rzucaniem Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych? Nie złapała Puszka i nie wystawiła go za okno, grożąc, że go wyrzuci? – Dzisiaj chyba mam ochotę na Ślizgona. Najlepiej na Malfoya, wiesz, tego z TYCH Malfoyów! – dodała, będąc już u progu dormitorium.

\- Malfoy tam będzie? – spytała niby obojętnie Rhodes.

\- Och, tak. To impreza Zabiniego. Wiesz, zaprosił nas jako przykład sztandarowych lesbijek w Hogwarcie… – odparła beztrosko Sophie, a Judith zerwała się z miejsca i w popłochu zaczęła szykować.

* * *

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach Sophie i Judith znalazły się w Pokoju Wspólnym Griffyndoru. Judith dojrzała bliźniaków Weasley w dziwnych przebraniach – George był owinięty papierem toaletowym, który prawdopodobnie miał go upodobnić do mumii, a Fred miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarną pelerynę – kiedy wyszczerzył się w głupkowatym uśmiechu, dostrzegły wampirze kły.

\- Oni też są zaproszeni? – spytała niepewnie Judith, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. – Wymyślne przebrania – burknęła do Weasleyów.

\- A ty za co się przebrałaś? Za Śmierciotulę? – spytał kpiąco Fred.

\- Nie jestem przebrana – odparła cierpko Judith.

\- A ja jestem czystokrwistą czarownicą! Chociaż raz w roku! – zawołała Sophie, chowając włosy w ogromnej tiarze.

\- To idziemy na tę imprezę? – spytał nagle Potter, który do nich podszedł.

\- Ty też? – mruknęła z niedowierzaniem Rhodes.

\- BA! CO TO ZA IMPREZA BEZ POTTERA! – zawołał Harry, spychając ich na bok.

\- Ktoś się chyba przebrał za własne ego – skomentowała zjadliwie Judith.

\- W sumie to czemu idziemy na imprezę do Ślizgonów? Przecież oni nas nienawidzą. Przecież my nienawidzimy ich. Przecież nie wpuściliby tam mugolaczki! – zawołał George, kiedy znaleźli się już na korytarzu.

\- Bla bla bla – odparła Judith ze znudzeniem.

\- Chcę wyssać twoją krew! – zawołał Fred do Sophie, a Meyers zaczęła głupkowato chichotać.

\- Zaraz zwymiotuję – mruknął ze zdegustowaniem George, a Judith skwapliwie pokiwała głową.

W końcu znaleźli się koło Kamiennej Ściany, która prowadziła do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu – Potter zaczął uderzać w nią z całej siły pięścią.

\- Tak? – Ze środka wyłonił się Blaise Zabini – Harry brutalnie zepchnął go na bok, mamrocząc coś o tym, że to jemu należy się pierwszeństwo.

\- Hmm… Skoro bydło już weszło, to zapraszam – stęknął Blaise, rozmasowując obolałe ramię. Na głowie miał dziwny turban, a na twarzy – dosyć osobliwy makijaż. Ślizgon spojrzał na Weasleyów niechętnie, ale w końcu stwierdził, że przynajmniej w miarę odpowiadają jego gustom estetycznym.

\- A co ty, Quirell? – bąknęła Judith.

\- DRACULA! – odpowiedział upiornie Blaise i zaśmiał się diabelsko; nagle z Pokoju wydobył się duszący, biały dym, a Gryfoni spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie – dopiero po chwili zdecydowali się wkroczyć prosto do paszczy WĘŻA!

\- Co te bździągwy tutaj robią? – Przywitała ich Millicenta Bulstrode, lustrując Sophię i Judith. Ślizgonka wyglądała – trzeba przyznać – dosyć kusząco. Odziana była w barokową suknię, która podkreślała jej największe walory – a same walory także nie należały do tych najmniejszych. – I Wieprzlejowie? – Spojrzała z odrazą na bliźniaków. – I POTTER?! – wrzasnęła. – Blaise, co ty odpierdalasz? – spytała, mrużąc oczy.

\- Millie, złotko! – zaszczebiotał Zabini, kładąc rękę na pulchnym ramieniu Bulstrode. – Dzisiaj Halloween. Trzeba komuś zniszczyć życie. Ile można śmiać się z Parkinson? – spytał, ale Ślizgonka nadal minę miała nieprzyjemną. – Och, daj spokój, przecież wiesz, że jesteś jedyną kobietą, dla której zostałbym hetero…

\- Niech będzie – wymruczała wreszcie łaskawie Bulstrode. Bliźniacy natomiast trącali się łokciami i prawie ślinili, wpatrując w dekolt Millicenty.

\- Przestańcie się gapić na te dojce! – fuknęła Sophie.

\- Och, jako lesbijka powinnaś chyba je docenić… - Uśmiechnął się głupkowato Fred.

\- Wolę SZCZUPŁE dziewczyny! – zawołała Meyers. Millicenta popatrzyła na nią jak na robaka, który śmiał wyjść spod jej podeszwy.

\- Przebrałaś się dzisiaj za deskę, Meyers? Bo nie dosyć, że jesteś strasznie sztywna, to… - Popatrzyła wymownie na jej biust, który cóż – nie był zbyt imponujący! – A i nie ma za co! – Uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Sophie rzuciła karcące spojrzenie bliźniakom, którzy zaczęli skrycie się podśmiewać.

\- A ty za krowę w czasie laktacji? – spytała Gryfonka bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Nie dziwię się, że zostałaś lesbijką, Meyers. Faceci raczej wolą, wiesz, kobiety, które nie wyglądają jakby wyszły z Azkabanu… - mruknęła Millicenta, jeszcze bardziej wypinając klatkę piersiową do przodu. – Ale mam parę zaklęć powiększających, gdybyś potrzebowała… A i…

\- TAK, WIEM, NIE MA ZA CO! – krzyknęła Sophie, która już poczerwieniała ze złości.

\- Przykro mi, ale 2:1 dla niej… - szepnął George.

\- Drogie panie! – Podszedł do nich Blaise. – Obie przecież jesteście piękne! Ale dzisiaj zajmiemy się czymś innym…

\- Czym? – spytał ze znudzeniem Malfoy, który chował twarz za maską Śmierciożercy. Nie wiedział, co tutaj się dzieje – i co więcej, wolał nie pytać.

\- PRZEPOWIEM WAM… - Blaise zrobił dramatyczną ciszę, po czym nagle wyciągnął – nie wiadomo skąd – okrągły, przezroczysty przedmiot. – PRZYSZŁOŚĆ!

\- Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? – spytała Judith, przypominając sobie, że Sybilla Trelawney od rana chodziła po zamku i płakała za swoją zagubioną szklaną kulą. Jednak Zabini zignorował jej pytanie – wyskoczył na środek pokoju i powiedział dziwnie brzmiącym głosem:

\- Opowiem wam dzisiaj historie upiorne – historie, które zdarzyć się mogą, ale zdarzyć się wcale nie muszą… A więc zasiądźcie, moi mili, i słuchajcie!

\- Czemu mnie dzisiaj wszyscy ignorują – mruknęła sama do siebie Judith.

\- Usiądźcie w kółeczku! – zawołał Zabini, klaszcząc w dłonie.

\- Myślałem, że będzie impreza - a nie przedszkole – powiedział z przekąsem George.

\- SIADAĆ WSZYSCY, CHCĘ USŁYSZEĆ SWOJE PRZEZNACZENIE! – Potter wydarł się, a wszyscy posłusznie opadli na poduszki, które leżały wokół stolika, na którym stała magiczna kula.

\- To co wam powiem nie może wyjść poza mury tego pokoju – powiedział Blaise, przybierając mroczny ton głosu. Głaskał leniwie kulę, która zaczęła zmieniać kolor z mlecznej na purpurową. – Opowiem wam trzy historię! O miłości, oddaniu oraz szaleństwie!

\- To brzmi jak denna telenowela – wtrącił się Fred.

\- Wcale nie, brzmi to jak w moim ulubionym serialu! – zawołała podekscytowana Sophie, która już zapomniała, że miała przyjść na imprezę a nie kółko wspólnej adoracji.

\- A gdzie alkohol? – burknęła Judith.

\- NAJPIERW WYSŁUCHACIE MOICH HISTORII! – wydarł się Blaise. Wziął głęboki oddech i znów- przybierając mądry i mroczny ton głosu - dodał:

\- Po części artystycznej przyjdzie czas na poczęstunek! Czyli napierdolimy się jak świnie i może się wam poszczęści i zaliczycie – oznajmił obojętnie. – A teraz stulcie pyski i słuchajcie!

* * *

 _W Malfoy Manor od kilku tygodni panowało poruszenie, jednak dopiero w ostatni dzień października wszyscy naprawdę postradali zmysły. Skrzaty krzątały się, aby uwinąć się ze wszystkim na czas. Narcyza Malfoy chodziła nerwowo po rezydencji i sama sprawdzała, czy kwiaty są idealnie ułożone w wazonach, czy ozdobne draperie układają się w perfekcyjne kształt oraz - czy potrawy są wystarczająco pyszne. Co prawda, upilnowała też, czy wina są odpowiednio mocne, więc po kilku godzinach chwiała się lekko na nogach –jednak, cóż, tego dnia wszystko MUSIAŁO być perfekcyjne, więc mogła się poświęcić. W końcu to miał być idealny dzień. Najważniejszy dzień w życiu jej jedynego syna – Dracona Malfoya - który tego dnia miał poślubić wybrankę swojego serca, Judith Rhodes._

\- Coooo?! - wydarli się jednocześnie Malfoy i Rhodes.

\- Czy możecie łaskawie zamknąć mordę na więcej niż dziesięć sekund? – spytał się poirytowany Zabini. – Staram się was zabawić!

\- Ale my mielibyśmy być małżeństwem? – spytała się Judith, nerwowo chichocząc. Draco spojrzał na jej cycki i stwierdził, że mogło być gorzej. Zawsze to mogłaby być Pansy.  
\- Czemu nie mówimy o mnie?! – zirytował się Potter.

\- Jeszcze trochę i rzucę na was wszystkich Imperiusa, abyście się w końcu zamknęli i słuchali – warknął Blaise. Dużo czasu zajęło mu przygotowanie do swojej roli! Od pół godziny nie miał łyka alkoholu w ustach i czuł się jak prawdziwy abstynent, a świat zaczynał nabierać dziwnie szarawych barw. Dodatkowo turban nieprzyjemnie uciskał mu głowę. – Wróćmy do historii! – oznajmił przez zaciśnięte zęby, postanawiając, że jeśli ktoś mu choć raz przeszkodzi, to go zabije.

 _Draco Malfoy czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Wszyscy od rana tylko mu gratulowali, życzyli mu szczęścia, adorowali go i usługiwali mu. Był to najlepszy dzień w jego życiu od czasów odejścia z Hogwartu. Dodatkowo miał poślubić miłość swojego życia – najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w szkole!_

(W tym momencie Sophie chciała dodać jakąś uwagę, że najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie jest ona sama. Już otwierała usta, jednak gdy tylko napotkała spojrzenie Blaise'a, od razu zamilkła.)

 _Co prawda, by stała się najpiękniejszą, trzeba było rzucić na nią kilka zaklęć upiększających i powiększających odpowiednie rejony ciała… Jednak po wielu godzinach udręki Judith stała się godna arystokraty!_

 _Nastał moment uroczystości. Ślubu miał im udzielić nie kto inny, jak wspaniały i cudowny Blaise Zabini, który był ubrany w dziwną, czarną szatę._

 _\- Tak się cieszę! – wykrzyknęła Narcyza Malfoy, wpatrując się z zachwytem w Dracona, który właśnie przeglądał się w lustrze. – Wreszcie naprawimy swoją reputację! Nie dosyć, że bierzesz ślub z Gryfonką, to jeszcze są tutaj szla… Mugole i zdrajcy… Weasleyowie!_

 _\- Tak, matko, właśnie dlatego biorę ślub – mruknął obojętnie Draco. Wyglądał tego dnia po prostu obłędnie! Tego dnia nikt mu nie mógł zepsuć! Nawet Wieprzlejowie, którzy przyszli na jego ślub - miał chociaż nadzieję, że potrafią posługiwać się sztućcami._

 _\- Wyglądam dobrze? – spytała niepewnie Judith, która – podobnie jak jej przyszły mąż – także wpatrywała się w swoje oblicze. Raczej nie przypominała siebie! Raczej nie czuła się komfortowo w długiej sukni, o którą się potykała! Raczej to nie był JEJ biust!_

 _\- Wyglądasz oszałamiająco! – odparła szczerze Sophie, która co rusz robiła zdjęcia magicznym aparatem. W końcu po tragicznej śmierci Rity Skeeter, to ona była czołową dziennikarką „Proroka Codziennego" i cóż – jeśli, drogie dzieci, myślicie, że ta gazeta wcześniej była zła, to nie chcecie wiedzieć, jaka stała się za czasów panowania Sophie Meyers!_

 _\- Dobra, to idę! – zawołała Rhodes. – Tato, przeszedłeś wreszcie przez te drzwi?! – zawołała głośno._

 _\- Próbuję, próbuję! – odparł pan Rhodes, który zaklinował się brzuchem w przejściu._

* * *

 _Ślub jak to ślub – nic ciekawego. Ale jeśli chcecie znać szczegóły, to Blaise Zabini nie pił tego dnia alkoholu, co spowodowało u niego wytrzeszcz oczu! Pan Meyers ledwo człapał na nogach, prowadząc swoją córkę do ołtarza, a Judith – mimo protestów Narcyzy – usadziła swoje koty w tylnym rzędzie._

 _\- Chcecie za siebie wyjść? Bo ja się chce najebać! – wykrzyknął Zabini._

 _\- Tak. Chcę. Jesteś najcudowniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego poznałam w życiu! – zawołała Judith do Dracona, ocierając łzy wzruszenia!_

 _\- Tak, kochałem cię od pierwszego roku swojej nauki, kiedy twoja przyjaciółka narzygała mi na buty! – odparł Draco._

\- BLAISE, POMIJAJĄC… POMIJAJĄC CAŁĄ ŻAŁOSNOŚĆ TEJ HISTORII, TO MYŚLISZ, ŻE TAK BRZMIAŁABY MOJA PRZYSIĘGA ŚLUBNA?! – Zirytował się Malfoy, plując aż ze zdenerwowania na swojego ślizgońskiego kompana.

\- I czemu mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie? – spytała Sophie z powątpiewaniem, ale była ZACHWYCONA. Miała zostać główną redaktorką „Proroka Codziennego"!

\- ZAMKNĄĆ JAPY! – wydarł się Blaise, który nagle wyciągnął ze swojego kostiumu bicz i brutalnie uderzył nim o podłogę. Przypadkowo – no może nie tak całkiem przypadkowo - trafił prosto w Pottera.

\- Jeszcze! – wykrzyknął Harry, rozdzierając koszulkę na swojej piersi. – Uwielbiam być męczennikiem!

\- WRACAJĄC DO MOJEJ HISTORII – zaczął mówić Blaise - _to ślub przebiegł w miarę normalnie. Judith i Draco pocałowali się namiętnie, a wszyscy PRAWIE PŁAKALI ZE WZRUSZENIA. Szczególnie Sophie Meyers, która ryczy zawsze – co prawda ryczała też z tego powodu, że Fred Weasley jej się jeszcze nie oświadczył, bo miał ochotę zostać wiecznym kawalerem - ale mniejsza o to! I wtedy ktoś wpadł na pomysł – na pomysł, który miał się zakończyć tragicznie. Tym razem – zdziwicie się, moi drodzy – to nie byłem ja._

 _\- Po pięknej ceremonii ślubnej – kontynuował Zabini - wszyscy udali się do sali balowej. Zabawa trwała w najlepsze. Ktoś, nie wiadomo kto, rzucił PRAWDOPODOBNIE (jednak wszelkie zarzuty zostały oddalone) Imperiusa na mugolską wokalistkę Beyonce, która dawała prawdziwe show na scenie. No cóż, Sophie JAK ZWYKLE poryczała się przy piosence „Single Ladies" oraz kilka razy boleśnie uderzyła torebką Freda._

\- Może przejdziesz w końcu do konkretów, Blaise? – fuknęła już mocno poirytowana Millicenta.  
\- I wcale bym nie płakała na piosence o tak żałosnym tytule! – dodała urażona Sophie, ale przeraziła się faktu, że może zostać starą panną na zawsze. Szczególnie kiedy jej przyjaciółka - wariatka z dziesięcioma kotami - wyjdzie za mąż pierwsza!

\- NIE DACIE ZBUDOWAĆ NAPIĘCIA! – wydarł się chłopak.

 _Późno w nocy, kiedy to już większość gości rozeszła się pijana do swoich pokoi, grupa znajomych dalej siedziała przy stole i piła na całego._

 _\- Czas się zabawić! – stwierdził Draco, wstając chwiejnie od stołu._

 _\- Taaak! – zawołała Judith. Na środku stołu stał Puszek. Puszek niestety nie dotrwał do ślubu, jednakże dziewczyna postanowiła się z nim nie rozstawać i oddała go wykwalifikowanemu taksydermiście, który uczynił jej pupila wiecznie żywym._

 _\- Pobawimy się w chowanego! – zaproponował Malfoy, a wszyscy pokiwali ochoczo głowami. W końcu gdy łeb pijany, to wszystko wydaje się zabawne. – To będzie szampańska zabawa!_

 _Świeżo upieczona Pani Malfoy została wytypowana do liczenia. Jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że odlicza do prawdziwej, prawdziwej tragedii!_

 _Kiedy w końcu doliczyła do stu, wszyscy już byli pochowani. Odszukanie wszystkich nie zajęło jej dużo czasu – Sophie schowała się pod stołem, Fred założył na głowę abażur i udawał lampę, George wszedł do zbroi (przy czym zrobił tyle hałasu, że został odnaleziony od razu), no a ja… Padłem przy swoim miejscu, gdyż udało mi się w końcu przejść do tego cudownego stanu upojenia alkoholowego pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią!_

 _Jednakże jednej osoby nie mogła znaleźć Judith! Najważniejszej OSOBY! Poszukiwała Dracona po całym Malfoy Manor, jednak nigdzie go nie bbyło. Po chwili do pomocy przyłączyli się ci co bardziej trzeźwi - Narcyza oraz skrzaty - jednak pomimo usilnych starań nie udało im się go znaleźć!_

\- I to ma być straszna historia? – zaśmiał się Fred.

\- Brzmi raczej jak fantazja – dodał George.

\- Przynajmniej on kiedyś weźmie ślub – załkała Sophie w rękaw Judith.

\- Co dalej? Znajdziecie mnie? – dopytywał się Draco, którego opowiadanie naprawdę zaciekawiło.

Judith natomiast siedziała rozanielona – miała wyjść za Dracona! Cóż za piękna wizja! Co za wspaniałe życie ją czekało!

\- Zanim Draco zsika się z ekscytacji, a Rhodes ściągnie majtki…. – zaczął mówić znowu Zabini – przejdę może do mojej historii, KTÓRĄ MI CIĄGLE PRZERYWACIE. _Dracona nadal nigdzie nie było – co prawda Judith znalazła Pana Wąsika – albo swojego ojca, nie była do końca przekonana – który zajadał się kawałkiem szaty Pana Młodego, ale nadal – PUDŁO! Narcyza próbowała rzucać przeróżne zaklęcia, ale nic, nic nie pomogło w odnalezieniu jej syna!_

\- Może był w toalecie? – spytał ze znudzeniem George.

\- Może zjadła go Śmierciotula? – dodał Fred, patrząc wymownie na Judith.

\- Wieprzlejowie, mylicie się! – Pokręcił głową Zabini. _– Nawet sam najwybitniejszy czarodziej Blaise Zabini próbował go szukać – na próżno. Dracona nie udawało się odnaleźć przez kilka następnych tygodni. – Malfoy poczuł, że skóra cierpnie mu od tej historii. Zrzucił z siebie maskę Śmierciożercy i wyczekująco wpatrywał się w Blaise'a. – Wtedy Judith postanowiła udać się do starej wiedźmy, Sybilli Trelawney, która miała za zadanie pomóc jej odnaleźć męża!_

 _\- Czy zabrała go jego była mopsia dziewczyna? Czy to ona go porwała? – pytała Judith ze łzami w oczach._

 _\- Chyba jestem niekanoniczna! – skomentowała cierpko Rhodes._

 _\- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ ALBO RZUCĘ NA WAS CRUSIATUSA! Trelawney odpaliła kadzidła i pogrążyła się w transie._

 _\- Na strychu! Na strychu go szuuukaj! – odparła wreszcie grobowym głosem._  
 _Judith uznała, że Sybillia jest wariatką – nie wiadomo, czemu nie pomyślała o tym wtedy, kiedy chodziła do niej na zajęcia. Jednak kiedy wróciła do posiadłości Malfoy Manor, poczuła dziwny smród. Zawsze co prawda trochę tam śmierdziało – nie wiedziała, co Lucjusz mógł trzymać w niektórych pokojach! – ale teraz smród był przeraźliwy. Wyczyściła kuwetę swoim kotom, WIĘC CO MOGŁO BYĆ NIE TAK?!_

 _\- Nie sądzisz, że tutaj śmierdzi… Mamo? – spytała ostrożnie Narcyzy, która właśnie nalewała sobie koniaczku do literatki._

 _\- Właśnie chciałam porozmawiać o twojej higienie, Judith. Wydaje mi się, że powinnaś częściej się myć – odparła na to pani Malfoy._

 _\- NIE! TEN ODÓR WYPŁYWA ZE STRYCHU!_

 _\- Niemożliwie. Nikt tam nie wchodzi. My… - Narcyza zakłopotała się lekko. – Kiedy Czarny Pan tutaj przybył, rzuciliśmy na strych specjalne zaklęcie, żeby Ministerstwo nie mogło wykryć jego obecności. Nie działa tam żadna magia… - odparła Narcyza i obie panie Malfoy popatrzyły na siebie z prawdziwym przerażeniem!_

 _\- To… to niemożliwe! – zająknęła się starsza pani Malfoy i razem z Judith natychmiast pobiegły na strych. Wbiegły po schodach, potykając się po drodze o Pana Wąsika, i otworzyły szeroko drzwi. Ze środka buchnął jeszcze większy odór._

 _\- Na rany Merlina – wyrzuciła z siebie Judith, wchodząc do środka. Śmierdzące powietrze gryzło ją w oczy, do których napływały łzy._

 _\- GDZIE JEST MOJE DZIECKO?! – wydarła się Narcyza, otwierając po kolei wszystkie szafy._

 _\- Tam – Judith wskazała na skrzynię, której niedomknięte wieko ukazywało kawałek czarnego garnituru -takiego samego jak miał Malfoy w dniu zaślubin. Kobiety podeszły na drżących nogach do skrzyni i uniosły wieko. W środku leżał nie kto inny, jak Draco, który - już dawno martwy - zaczynał się rozkładać. Panie Malfoy wrzasnęły, a Narcyza zemdlała. Judith spojrzała na swojego martwego męża. Coś ruszało się pod jego marynarka. Ostrożnie ją odchyliła. W środku, w wyjedzonej jamie brzusznej, siedziały trzy rude kociaki. DZIECI PANA WĄSIKA!_

* * *

\- To było… kiepskie – stwierdził ze znudzeniem Fred.

\- Kim jest Pan Wąsik?! – Judith zaczęła histeryzować. Jej kot kanibalem! Niemożliwe! Jeszcze miał zjeść miłość jej życia!

Draco prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi. Nie takiego zakończenia się spodziewał.

\- W Malfoy Manor nie ma strychu – odpowiedział dumnie. – Są tylko specjalnie komnaty Czarnego… - Ugryzł się w język, gdy napotkał rozszalałe spojrzenie Pottera.

\- DOKOŃCZ COŚ ZACZĄŁ! – wydarł się Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, prężąc przy tym muskuły. Millicenta mimowolnie zachichotała.

\- Ta historia jest nieprawdopodobna – mruknął lekko przestraszony Malfoy, ignorując wybuch Pottera. Postanowił w duchu, że nigdy, PRZENIGDY, nie wejdzie wyżej niż na drugie piętro swojej rezydencji. Niech skrzaty umierają - a nie on!

\- To nie ja wymyślam te historię – powiedział zimno Zabini. – To kula dalej mi tajemną wiedzę! Ja ją tylko wam przekazuję, marni śmiertelnicy! – Pod koniec zaśmiał się dziko, a w pomieszczeniu rozbłysły pioruny. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.

\- Jakim cudem? Tu nie ma okien! – zaczęła histeryzować Sophie, która sobie właśnie uświadomiła, że nienawidzi Halloween! Teraz będzie musiała spać do końca roku z Judith! A jak wróci, to z tatusiem! Zaczęła nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie, martwiąc się, by żadna z tych opowieści nie dotyczyła jej. Jednak wtedy na jej osobę padł cień. Cień Blaise'a Zabiniego.

\- Kolejna historia – powiedział cicho i spokojnie – może zdarzyć się już za dwa lata. Wydarzy się wielka wojna czarodziejów, w której polegnie wielu. Jeden ze zmarłych jest wśród nas.

Sophie poczuła, jak zaczyna się pocić. Nie lubiła się pocić. Pocą się tylko biedni ludzie. Jednak odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy palec Zabiniego wskazał kogoś innego.

\- Kolejna historie jest o tragicznych skutkach… ŚMIERCI FREADA WEASLEYA! – zawołał, a tym razem w pomieszczeniu rozgrzmiały grzmoty.

\- Nie! – zawyła Sophie i zaczęła szarpać Freda Weasleya za rękaw – Fred ŻYJESZ?! ŻYJESZ?!- pytała gorączkowo, uderzając w Gryfona pięściami.

\- Jeszcze tak, ale zaraz mnie zabijesz – odparł spokojnie Weasley.

\- Nie chce słuchać tej historii! – zawołał George, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Wyluzujcie – powiedział beztrosko Fred, rozsiadając się wygodnie na poduszce. – Nigdy jeszcze nie umarłem, chętnie posłucham! – powiedział i jedną ręką objął łkającą Sophie, a drugą poklepał po ramieniu brata.

\- Och, podobno ktoś tutaj jest lesbijką – mruknęła kpiąco Millicenta.

* * *

 _\- A więc… - Chrząknął znacząco Blaise. - Podczas Bitwy o Hogwart … A takie tam porachunki z Voldemortem, nie każcie mi tego tłumaczyć! W każdym razie Fred Weasley został ugodzony śmiertelnym zaklęciem przez Augusta Rookwooda. Jego rodzina była załamana – ale w sumie Weasleyów było i tak wielu, a jeszcze miało się ich namnożyć – więc po jakimś czasie ten ubytek nie był taki znaczący! Jednak George i Sophie pogrążyli się w prawdziwej żałobie – siedzieli w ciemnej piwnicy i pili dziesiątą Ognistą Whisky z rzędu w ciągu trzech dni. Nawet ja nie osiągnąłem takiego wyniku!_

 _\- Jak mi smuuutno! – wyłkała Sophie i tym razem jej płacz – wyjątkowo - wydawał się szczery. W rękach trzymała wymiętoloną koszulę swojej zmarłej miłości._

 _\- Tego się nie da nazwać smutkiem – stwierdził cierpko George._

 _\- Ja… Ja budzę się i go nie ma!_

 _\- Ja zasłoniłem wszystkie lustra._

 _\- Ja śpię z jego rzeczami!_

 _\- Ja chodzę w jego gaciach! Czasami udaję, że nadal z nim jestem i mówię na przemian!_

 _\- A ja… Patrzę na ciebie i wyobrażam sobie, że to on! I że to ty umarłeś! – zawołała płaczliwie Sophie. George nie zwracał uwagi na piskliwy głos dziewczyny – nie wiadomo czy to była wina upojenia alkoholowego, smutku, czy utraconego ucha – w sumie to całkiem zabawne, że nie dosyć, że George został okaleczony, to jeszcze jego brat bliźniak umarł zamiast – weźmy na ten przykład – Percy'ego… Nawet JA bym go nie przeleciał! Dobra, dobra, wracam do meritum!_

 _\- A może – stwierdził nagle George – powinniśmy wziąć ślub? Będziemy mieć dziecko i nazwiemy je Fred? To prawie jakby był z nami!_

 _\- JESTEŚ POJEBANY?! RZECZYWIŚCIE, CO TO ZA RÓŻNICA – TY CZY TWÓJ BRAT! – wykrzyknęła Sophie. – JA CHCĘ FREDA! JAK ON ŚMIAŁ UMRZEĆ!- wrzasnęła, a George zamyślił się na chwilę._

 _\- Kiedyś… - zaczął mówić dziwnym głosem Weasley – zabiliśmy z Fredem w Hogwarcie panią Norris._

 _\- Co mnie obchodzi ten jebany kot, SKORO FRED NIE ŻYJE?_

 _\- Słowo daję, nie wiem, jak Fred zamykał ci usta! – odparł George. – Ale mniejsza o to… - dodał smutno – zabiliśmy ją, całkiem przypadkowo... Wiedzieliśmy, jakie konsekwencje nas spotkają, więc w starej, egipskiej księdze podarowanej nam przez Billa znaleźliśmy zaklęcie… Zaklęcie wskrzeszające! Dzień później pani Norris wróciła do Hogwartu._

 _\- TO CO MY TUTAJ ROBIMY?! CHODŹMY WSKRZESIĆ FREDA!_

 _\- Nie wiem, czy to może zadziałać na ludzi – odparł nerwowo George. – A pani Norris… Była dziwna. Lubiła później jeść szczurze mózgi. Nigdy już nie była normalnym kotem…_

 _\- A interesuje cię to? – spytała chłodno Sophie, która nagle poderwała się z miejsca. – Chcę go z powrotem! – wycedziła nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem._

 _\- Ja też tego chcę, ale nie wiem, czy to jest najlepsze rozwiązanie, Sophie… – odpowiedział niepewnie George i zawiesił głową. I zaczął ryczeć, słowo daję – RYCZAŁ! No co za baba!_

 _\- A więc zrobimy to, George – powiedziała władczo Sophie i – chwytając Weasleya za podbródek – podniosła jego głowę do góry. – Chcesz tego, prawda? – spytała bezwzględnie._

 _\- Bardziej niż czegokolwiek na tym świecie – odparł zrezygnowany George._

 _\- Gdzie musimy iść?_

 _\- Na cmentarz._

* * *

 _Zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. Sophie czekała przed Norą, kiedy George poszedł na górę po księgę zaklęć. Nora nie była już tym samym wesołym miejscem. Pani Weasley zaadoptowała, za radą Judith, pięć kotów, które spasła do ogromnych rozmiarów, wcisnęła na nie niebieskie swetry z dużą literą „F" na piersi i nazywała je Fred I, Fred II, Fred III - i tak dalej. Pan Weasley zamykał się na cały dzień w swojej komórce, w której rozkładał i na nowo składał mugolskie urządzenia – cóż, to była jedyna rzecz, która się nie zmieniła. Ginny wyprowadziła się z domu i zamieszkała z grupą hipisów, którymi dowodziła Luna wraz z Nevillem. Jedli korzonki i palili jakieś dziwne zielska. Ron za to został moim osobistym niewolnikiem, gdyż jako JEDYNEMU INTELIGENTNEMU udało mi się wyjść obronną ręką z bitwy o Hogwart oraz z późniejszych, związanych z nią komplikacji._

 _\- Gdzie się wybierasz, George? – spytała się Molly, która właśnie wpychała Fredowi IV do pyszczka szynkę._

 _\- Przejść się z Sophie, niedługo wrócimy – odpowiedział nerwowo chłopak, chowając książkę za plecami. Gdyby jego matka się dowiedziała co mają zamiar zrobić, oszalałaby ze wściekłości. Chociaż z drugiej strony – George spojrzał na matkę, która teraz tuliła wszystkie koty do piersi i cicho zawodziła – ona chyba i tak skończyła najgorzej z was wszystkich._

\- Molly nienawidzi kotów – przerwał historię George. Nie podobała mu się ona i to bardzo!

\- Kiedyś jakiś zjadł jej złotą rybkę – dodał obojętnie Fred. Jego natomiast nudziła ta historia. Jak na razie było za mało Freda w tej fredowej historii!

\- Kontynuując – zaczął Blaise, tracąc po raz kolejny cierpliwość – zanim was wszystkich uśmiercę w tej historii…

\- Przecież nie możesz zmieniać przepowiedni! – wtrąciła się Judith.

\- A posmakowałaś kiedyś avady?! – warknął Zabini. Kiedy dziewczyna spuściła wzrok ze skruchą, ten poprawił swój turban, odchrząknął i kontynuował opowieść.

* * *

 _Sophie i George dotarli na cmentarz dopiero po dwóch godzinach marszu. Co właściwie było dla nich dobre, bo zdążyli trochę wytrzeźwieć. Kiedy dotarli do sporej wielkości krypty – ja naprawdę nie wiem, skąd was było na to stać, ale podejrzewam, że George - oprócz ucha - stracił też nerkę! – otworzyli wrota i weszli do środka. Na samym centrum stała trumna, a nad nią górował posąg Freda, który daje jakimś pierwszoklasistom do spróbowania czekoladek z bombonierki Lesera. Sophie spojrzała krytycznie na Weasleya._

 _\- No co? To było jego ostatnie życzenie – mruknął chłopak, rozkładając wokół trumny świece. Dziewczyna otworzyła księgę w miejscu zaznaczonym przez George'a._

 _\- Musimy otworzyć trumnę, oddać ofiarę z naszej krwi na ciało Freda, by mogło się zrekonstruować i wypowiedzieć zaklęcie – poinformował ją Weasley. Meyers kiwnęła tylko głową i podeszła do trumny i razem z Georgem otworzyli wieko. Buchnął na nich zapach zgnilizny i rozkładającego się ciała. Sophie krzyknęła, łapiąc się za usta i zalała się łzami._

\- Mnie zastanawia jedno – wtrącił się Fred, a Blaise'owi zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać powieka. - Czy na weselu Judith i Malfoya byłem już jako zombie czy to było jeszcze przed moją śmiercią?

\- No chyba jako zombie – burknął Draco – nie zamierzam brać ślubu przed ukończeniem szkoły!

Judith spojrzała na chłopaka smutnie i stwierdziła, że może jednak te katalogi z modą ślubną, które przed chwilą potajemnie zamówiła, jeszcze jej się nie przydadzą.

\- Wy absolutni idioci – powiedział chłodno Blaise – te historie nie są ze sobą powiązane, A WRĘCZ SIĘ WYKLUCZAJĄ!

\- To co było dalej? – spytał Fred, opierając łokieć na podłodze. – Czy jako trup byłem równie zabawny?

* * *

 _W trumnie leżało martwe ciało Freda Weasleya. Cóż, umarł tydzień temu – nie zdążyły jeszcze zjeść go robaki. Meyers, dalej łkając, chwyciła mocno George'a za dłoń i z całej siły wbiła mu nóż w serdeczny palec – po czym przejechała nożem po własnej dłoni. Krople krwi zaczęły opadać na ciało Freda._

 _\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś… Niedobrego – wyszeptał nieprzytomnie George, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wrzasnął – Resurrectione!_  
 _Całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się światłem – ciało Freda zaczęło gwałtownie drgać. Sophie nerwowo objęła George'a, histerycznie wrzeszcząc. George stał osłupiały. Po chwili drgawki ustały… Fred Weasley otworzył oczy i wstał z trumny. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. George i Sophie wpatrywali się z niepokojem w Weasleya. Wreszcie Sophie wykrzyknęła:_

 _\- Fred! – I rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że trochę śmierdzi, ma nieprzytomny wzrok i jest w ogóle jakiś taki mało świeży._

 _\- BRACIE! – George zawtórował dziewczynie i uwiesił się na szyi Freda._

 _\- Mózgi – wymamrotał Fred._

 _\- CO? – spytała Sophie, ocierając łzy._

 _\- Mózgi – powtórzył jej wskrzeszony kochanek._

 _\- CZEMU ON TO MÓWI, GEOOORGE? – zawyła Shannon, a Fred zasłonił sobie uszy w popłochu i zaczął wydawać piskliwie odgłosy._

 _Weasley nie odpowiedział – złapał za ogon przebiegającego nieopodal szczura i rozwalił mu głowę o pomnik. Z łebka zwierzęcia wypadła dziwna, różowa masa – George wyjął ją i wsadził swojemu bratu do ust. Fred nagle się uspokoił i poklepał po brzuchu._

* * *

 _Cóż, przez kilka dni George i Sophie działali w pełnej konspiracji – trochę głupio im było powiedzieć, że Fred jednak żyje, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że odbył się już pogrzeb._

 _\- Am! Am! – wołała Sophie, wkładając co rusz Fredowi do ust łyżeczkę z dziwną, różową galaretą._

 _\- Mózgi – powiedział nieprzytomnie Weasley._

 _\- ZAMYKAJ GĘBĘ, JAK JESZ! – wydarła się Meyers, co spowodowało, że Weasley zaczął piszczeć – ale przy następnej porcji mózgu przynajmniej zamknął paszczę._

 _\- Podobno jeśli zje mózg kogoś inteligentnego… - mruknął George, przekopując książki – to wróci jego dawny umysł!_

 _\- Naprawdę? – zapiszczała Sophie, klepiąc Freda po głowie niczym szczeniaka. – Jak mówi mózgi, to mam wrażenie, że wyznaje mi miłość! – powiedziała, przyduszając do piersi truposza tak mocno, że groziła mu powtórna śmierć. - A co jeśli on zje nasze mózgi? – spytała nagle._

 _\- Nie, nie, nie, nie może zjeść mózgu nikogo z rodziny! – zaprzeczył George, lustrując tekst. – A ciebie wydaje się lubić – mruknął, patrząc, jak Fred wystawia język niczym krowa i liże Sophie po twarzy._

 _\- Śmierdzisz mózgiem! Przestań tyle jeść szczurzych mózgów, bo będziesz gruby! – fuknęła Meyers. – A tak w ogóle lepiej się rusz i zrób mi kawę! Natychmiast!_

 _\- Mózgi – odparł Fred, ale wstał z miejsca i nastawił czajnik._

 _\- Cóż, pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią – mruknął pod nosem George._

 _\- To może zabijemy kogoś mądrego i damy Fredowi do zjedzenia jego mózg? – spytała spokojnie Sophie, popijając kawę. Miała wrażenie, że Fred posłodził ją mózgami._

 _\- Kochaneczki, przyszłam do was z wizytą! Przyniosłam jedzenie! – George i Sophie zerwali się z miejsca, słysząc donośny, ale jednak bardzo przygnębiony głos pani Weasley._

 _\- Już idziemy, mamo! – zawołał George, nerwowo rozglądając się za kryjówką dla Freda. Wepchnął go siłą do szafy, a by uciszyć jego piski dał mu butelkę ze smoczkiem napełnioną zmielonymi mózgami. – Mama na razie nie może nic wiedzieć! – wytłumaczył pośpiesznie się Sophie i wypchnął ją z piwnicy. Wpadli na Molly w momencie, kiedy ta już sięgała do klamki._

 _\- Zrobiłam wam kanapki z pasztetem – powiedziała, próbując się uśmiechnąć, jednak przypominało to bardziej grymas bólu._

 _\- Znowu z pasztetem… - mruknęła Meyers, ale kiedy George nadepnął jej mocno na nogę ta pośpiesznie wzięła kanapkę i zaczęła ją rzuć. – Mniam mniam, czyżby to z gnoma?_

 _\- Ze Śmierciotuli – odpowiedziała pani Weasley, wycierając ukradkiem łzy._

* * *

\- No dobra, teraz sobie robisz z nas jaja – mruknął znudzony Fred. Jako zombie nie był tak zabawny jak teraz, a wiedział, po prostu WIEDZIAŁ, że w każdym stanie będzie wspaniały!

\- I w życiu bym nie tknęła kanapki z pasztetem, stać mnie na kawior – prychnęła Sophie.

\- A Śmierciotula nie jest jadalna – wtrącił się George.

\- Może Wieprzlejowa chciała was zabić, by mieć więcej miejsca na koty? – spytała się Millicenta, która w czasie opowieści zdążyła przysunąć się do Pottera, którego teraz leniwie gładziła po torsie.

\- Jak nazwałaś naszą mamę?! – wydarli się Weasleyowie, łapiąc za różdżki. Jednak Zabini ich wyprzedził i walcząc, naprawdę WALCZĄC ze sobą, by nie użyć czegoś mocniejszego, rzucił na bliźniaków Drętwotę.

\- Dobrze, teraz możemy kontynuować – powiedział usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy bliźniacy leżeli bez ruchu na ziemi, jedynie śląc mu nienawistne spojrzenia.

* * *

 _Sophie, gdy tylko wróciła do piwnicy, wyrzuciła kanapki z pasztetem i otworzyła małe okienko, by wysłać sowę do Pizza Mag, jednak gdy tylko to zrobiła, do środka wleciała wielka, ruda sowa._

 _\- Zabierz to ptaszysko, zabierz! – wydarła się, próbując odgonić od siebie ptaka._

 _\- Uspokój się, to nowa sowa Hermiony, Krzywoskrzydł – powiedział George, zabierając od ptaka kopertę._

 _\- Durna nazwa – mruknęła dziewczyna, poprawiając włosy. – Co panna Granger wypisuje?_

 _\- Bla bla bla, zostanie Ministrem Magii, bla bla bla, oraz dyrektorem Hogwartu, bla bla bla… – Weasley mało uważnie przeglądał list. – I chce się z nami spotkać._

 _\- Nie chce widzieć jej króliczych zębów. Będzie się tylko wymą… - urwała nagle Meyers i znacząco spojrzała na George'a. – Mam pomysł._

 _\- Jaki?_

 _\- Przecież to logiczne i proste! – zawołała dziewczyna. Podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją szeroko. Na dnie siedział skulony Fred, który obejmował dłońmi butelkę i ssał ją jak dziecko. – Dzięki niej możemy odzyskać Freda takiego, jakiego znaliśmy wcześniej i kochaliśmy!_

 _\- Ale jak Hermiona ma nam w tym pomóc? Jest mądra, ale nie wie więcej niż to, co wyczytaliśmy w książkach – odparł smutno George, siadając na ziemi i próbując wywabić brata z szafy za pomocą grzechotki._

 _\- Właśnie, Hermiona jest MĄDRA!_

 _\- Wiem! Ale co nam po tym?_

 _-Idioto – warknęła dziewczyna. – Nakarmimy nią Freda._

 _George upuścił gwałtownie grzechotkę i z przerażeniem popatrzył na Sophię._

 _\- Żartujesz…_

 _\- A czy jestem w nastroju do żartów? – wycedziła Meyers i machnęła różdżką w kierunku szafy. – Depulso! –wrzasnęła i mebel brutalnie uderzył w ścianę, po czym rozpadł się na dwa kawałki._

 _\- Nie możemy jej zabić! Nie możemy poświęcić czyjegoś życia… I to… Nasza przyjaciółka!_

 _\- Chyba twoja. Nigdy nie darzyłam jej sympatią – stwierdziła cierpko Sophie, gładząc po plecach przestraszonego Freda. – Twój brat jest debilem. I tak go ożywiliśmy, więc mamy przejebane, zamkną nas w Azkabanie, jeśli się o tym dowiedzą. Chcesz, żeby na zawsze pozostał upośledzoną małpą?_

 _George opuścił głowę i milczał._

 _\- Kogo wolisz, George? – spytała upiornie Meyers i podeszła do Weasleya. Chwyciła go mocno za podbródek i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Jego brat w tle pałaszował szczura. – Hermionę czy Freda?_

 _\- Ja… To zaszło za daleko… - Motał się przez chwilę Weasley, ale słysząc dźwięk pękających kości gryzonia, powiedział bezradnie – Ja… Ja nie mogę jej zabić i z nią rozmawiać._

 _\- Nie będziesz musiał. Rzucę Jęzolepa na Ciebie. I zajmę się wszystkim – odparła. – Ty tylko do niej napiszesz, że ma przyjść jutro – dodała rozkazująco, a George chwycił drżącymi rękami za pergamin._

 _\- Nie możemy rzucić zaklęcia niewybaczalnego… - dodał jeszcze Weasley. – Ministerstwo…_

 _\- Och, George, bądź spokojny. Zrobimy to po mugolsku._

* * *

 _George nie mógł zasnąć – z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w Sophię, która siedziała na kanapie i gładziła śpiącego Freda po włosach. Cień z ulicy padał na lewą stronę twarzy dziewczyny – i choć Meyers nigdy nie wyglądała sympatycznie, to teraz jej oblicze wyrażało najprawdziwsze szaleństwo – George z przerażeniem oderwał od niej wzrok i odwrócił się w stronę ściany. Nigdy nie sądził, że zgodziłby się na zabicie kogokolwiek. Ale czy miał inne wyjście? Jak mógł poradzić sobie bez Freda – prawdziwego Freda?_

* * *

 _Hermiona przyszła o godzinie czternastej._

 _\- Cześć! – zawołała od wejścia. Sophie pokiwała obojętnie głową, a George wydusił „mmmmm". W końcu jego język był przylepiony do podniebienia! – Jak sobie radzicie?_

 _\- Jakoś sobie radzimy – odparła Meyers i różdżką przywołała imbryk z herbatą i dwie filiżanki, jednak do jednej nalała czegoś jeszcze – Granger nie zwróciła na to uwagi, bo wpatrywała się w George'a._

 _\- George nie pije herbaty?_

 _\- Odkąd Fred umarł, George nie może wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Myślę, że nie ma ochoty na herbatkę – odparła Sophie, podając Hermionie naczynie._

 _\- Och tak… Właśnie odbyłam kurs psychoterapii i wiecie, myślę, że mogę wam pomóc z pogodzeniem się ze stratą Freda… Wiecie, najlepiej dostrzegać jakieś pozytywy w życiu. Że rano wchodzi słońce, że pijemy pyszną herbatę…_

 _\- Może się jej napijesz? – spytała z naciskiem Sophie._

 _\- Zaraz, zaraz, Sophie. Załóżcie sobie dziennik i piszcie tam wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy, które was spotykają…. Pomyślcie…_

 _-_ _KURWA! – zawołała Meyers i zerwała się z miejsca. – Próbowałam, próbowałam, ALE NIE MOGĘ SŁUCHAĆ TEGO PIERDOLENIA O SZCZĘŚCIU! ACCIO RÓŻDŻKA HERMIONY! – wykrzyknęła i przewróciła stolik. Rzuciła się na przerażoną Granger i usiadła na niej okrakiem. Hermiona szamotała się rozpaczliwie, ale cóż, nie na darmo Meyers ćwiczyła z Magiczną B – jej ramiona i nogi były stalowe._

 _\- Czemu… Czemu… - próbowała wydusić Hermiona, ale było to trudne – Meyers złapała ją za szyję i zaczęła dusić. Granger szukała wzrokiem George'a – ten opuścił głowę._

 _A w tle… W tle nagle dostrzegła Freda Weasleya, który skomlał!_

 _\- Co on tutaj… Ożywiliście… Jesteście chorzy?! – wysapała Hermiona, próbując odpychać Meyers nogami i rękami._

 _\- Nie mogę! Nie mogę tego zrobić! – załkała Sophie i odsunęła się od Granger. Podeszła do skamlącego Freda i zaczęła łkać w jego szatę. – Jestem frajerką! Wybacz mi, Fred! Kocham cię, nawet jak jesteś debileeem! – wykrzyknęła rozpaczliwie, aż nagle usłyszała głośne uderzenie za sobą. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła George'a Weasleya, który trzymał w rękach wielki kij – a na ziemi leżała martwa Hermiona Granger z roztrzaskaną czaszką._

 _\- Mózgi! – krzyknął Fred i rzucił się w stronę Hermiony. Dopadł do jej martwego ciała, oderwał kawałek roztrzaskanej czaski i zaczął wypijać mózg jak drink z kokosa._

 _\- Zaraz się pochoruję – mruknęła Sophie, odwracając się od tej makabrycznej sceny._

* * *

 _Kiedy zapadł zmrok, a wszyscy już zasnęli, wynieśli zwłoki Hermiony i zakopali je w polu pszenicy._

 _\- Tu nikt jej nie będzie szukał – powiedziała zimno Sophie, uklepując ziemię nogą._

 _\- A jeśli zaczną? – spytał się George, który był cały ubłocony._

 _\- Już to ustalaliśmy – warknęła Meyers. – Była u nas, wypiła herbatę, zjadła ciasta i wyszła. Nie wiemy gdzie, bo nas to gówno obchodzi! A teraz chodźmy zobaczyć, czy Fred jest już normalny._

 _Pośpiesznie wrócili do piwnicy, starając się jak najdokładniej zatrzeć po sobie ślady. Spalili zakrwawione ubrania, a łopatę zniszczyli._

 _\- Freddie! Wróciłam! Powiedz lepiej, jak bardzo mnie kochasz! – Sophie wpadła radośnie do piwnicy. Wszystko musiało się udać perfekcyjnie. Teraz trzeba będzie tylko wyjechać gdzieś daleko, zatrzeć po sobie ślady i ułożyć życie na nowo. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nigdzie nie widziała Freda._

 _\- George! – zawołała z paniką. Zaczęła z rozmachem otwierać wszystkie szafki. – Nigdzie nie ma Freda! George!_

 _Jednak i ten się nie odzywał. Zamarła na chwilę i wtedy usłyszała najstraszniejszy możliwy dźwięk. Pękającej czaszki i mlaskania. Odwróciła się pomału. Za jej plecami stał Fred trzymający w objęciach martwe ciało George'a. Wysyłał mózg z roztrzaskanej czaszki._

 _\- Fred! Coś ty zrobił?! – zawołała dramatycznie, a wtedy zombie spojrzało na nią._

 _\- Mózgi – powiedział krótko. Jednak w jego głosie nie było już wcześniejszej łagodności i strachu. A oczy… Oczy wyrażały głód, wściekłość i… inteligencję! Inteligencję dzikiego zwierzęcia._

 _To właśnie te oczy były ostatnim, co zobaczyła Sophie Meyers._

* * *

\- AAAAAA! – wydarła się Sophie, podskakując na swoim miejscu.

\- Zjem twój mózg! – zawołał Fred, robiąc dziwnego zeza. Pod koniec opowieści Drętwota przestało na niego działać. Dziewczyna wydarła się jeszcze głośniej i wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu.

\- Choć raz muszę ci przyznać, Weasley, że ten żart ci się udał – stwierdził Draco z zadowoleniem.

\- Usiądźcie jeszcze na chwilę, czeka na was ostatnia historia – oznajmił wszystkim Zabini niskim głosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem opowieść będzie o mnie – Potter, mówiąc to, wypiął pierś, przez co Millicenta prawie ściągnęła majtki przez głowę.

\- Dracula Zabini spełni każde twoje życzenie! – zaśmiał się dziko Blaise, znów pocierając kulę. Tym razem przybrała kolor ciemnej zieleni.

\- Historia ta będzie o ciemnej stronie naszego serca – zaczął Ślizgon tonem godnego starego wodzireja. – Każdy w nas ma mrok, który czasami się w nim budzi. Aczkolwiek czasami się on budzi w osobach, których byśmy nie podejrzewali o zło.

 _\- Złotemu chłopcu udało się pokonać samego Czarnego Pana – zaczął mówić Blaise, a Harry napuszył się jak paw i wypiął do przodu klatkę piersiową – jednak nie wszystko okazało się takie wspaniałe, jak można byłoby przypuszczać. Bo Harry Potter, zabijając Lorda Voldemorta – na dźwięk imienia większość osób w pokoju się skrzywiła – w pewną czerwcową, duszną, parną noc – ja wtedy uprawiałem seks, gdyby was to interesowało…_

\- NIE INTERESUJE, MÓW O MNIE! – wrzasnął rozszalały Potter.

 _\- Dobrze, Harry Potter zabijając Lo… Czarnego Pana, ale z was dzieciuchy! PRZEJĄŁ CZĄSTKĘ JEGO DUSZY, KTÓRE NA ZAWSZE ODCISNĘŁA PIĘTNO NA JEGO OSOBOWOŚCI. Harry Potter nigdy nie należał do spokojnych, miłych i skromnych chłopców, ale po tym, co się stało, niektórzy mawiali, że był gorszy niż sam Czarny Pan._

W Pokoju Wspólnym nastała ponura cisza – wszyscy z przerażeniem wpatrywali się w Pottera, który wydawał się z historii całkiem ukontentowany.

* * *

Sophie Meyers nerwowo przemierzała korytarz. Ach bała się, jak ona się bała! W każdym zakątku, w każdym cieniu szukała trupów, wampirów, Śmierciotul, dementorów i innych takich. Jej osobistą awersję budziły jeszcze porcelanowe lalki. Gdyby była w domu, to spałaby już ze swoją grubą nianią! Źli, źli Gryfoni i głupi Ślizgoni – jak śmieli ją straszyć?! CZEMU W OGÓLE BYŁA CZAROWNICĄ?!

Walcząc ze sobą chwilę, Sophie weszła do łazienki – zdecydowanie za dużo soku dyniowego. Załatwiając szybko naglącą potrzebę, myła ręce i wpatrywała się w swoje oblicze.

\- Ale jestem piękna, ale jestem piękna! – powtarzała, oglądając swoją twarz ze wszystkich stron. Ale nagle schyliła się – i kiedy znowu podniosła głowę, dostrzegła tuż za sobą, zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od siebie, postać z przeraźliwie, długimi czarnymi włosami; postać ociekającą śluzem o straszliwie białej skórze; postać, która śmierdziała gorzej niż włosy Severusa Snape'a. I ta postać wpatrywała się w nią żółtymi, przekrwawionymi oczami – i wyciągnęła w jej kierunku obleśną, zielonkawo-białą rękę BEZ PAZNOKCI!

\- AAAAAAA! SADAKO! – wydarła się Sophie i w popłochu zaczęła uciekać. Oczywiście poślizgnęła się po drodze co najmniej kilkanaście razy – ale, na Merlina, była przynajmniej żywa!

* * *

 _\- Harry Potter wiódł niby normalne życie – co jakiś czas udzielał wywiadu do gazety, czasami pojawiała się jakaś nowa biografia dotycząca jego dwudziestoletniego – ale jakże bogatego w doświadczenie - życia i nie mógł w spokoju zjeść posiłku ani się nawet urżnąć, bo każdy prosił go o autograf. Codzienność Złotego Chłopca, samego Wybrańca…_ \- mówił Zabini, a Potter tak napiął klatkę piersiową, że pękła mu koszula. Nagle opowieść Zabiniego została znowu brutalnie przerwana przez dziki wrzask.

\- Niech ktoś otworzy te drzwi, BO ZARAZ PĘKNĄ MI BĘBENKI! – warknął do swoich współtowarzyszy Blaise, a Judith niechętnie podniosła się z miejsca.

\- Widziałam w łazience… Widziałam…. – zaczęła mówić Sophie.

\- Swoje odbicie? – spytała niewinnie Millicenta.

\- Swoją brudną krew? – spytał Malfoy.

\- Dostrzegłaś, jak twoje życie jest żałosne w porównaniu z moim? – mruknął Harry.

\- NIE! POTWORA! SAD… - Już miała mówić Meyers, ale przecież NIE BYŁO TUTAJ ŻADNYCH MUGOLI! – Zjawę!

\- Sophie. – Judith spojrzała na nią krytycznie. – Boisz się iść do kibla, jak usłyszysz straszną historię. Ostatnio spałaś z Granger, bo ja cię wygoniłam z łóżka. To pewnie były twoje omamy!

\- Tak, tak, zjawa rozumiemy – powiedział Fred tonem, którym zazwyczaj mówił do swojego lekko opóźnionego brata Rona – usiądź, później ci opowiem jakąś śmieszną historię o szczeniaczku.

\- JA MÓWIĘ PRAWDĘ!

\- JEŚLI SIĘ NIE ZAMKNIESZ, PRZETRANSMUTUJĘ CIĘ W PANSY PARKINSON! – zawył Zabini, a Sophie na dźwięk groźby tak okrutniej skuliła się i zamilkła. – Fantastycznie, więc zapomnijmy o zmyślonych zjawach – i przejdźmy do naszej prawdziwej historii. _Harry Potter tylko na zewnątrz prowadził normalne życie – bo w środku ziarno zasadziło swoje plony._

 _Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. Na początku nawet najbliższa mu osoba, Ginny - która stała się jego żoną krótko po tym jak zwyciężył z Czarnym Panem - nie zauważyła zmian zachodzących w Potterze. Najpierw Potter przestał sypiać. Leżał przez całą noc odwrócony plecami do żony i udawał, że śpi. Jednak przez całą noc nie zmrużył nawet oka. Ba, nawet nie mrugnął! I właśnie to był kolejny symptom. Następnie Harry zaczął mieć awersję do ludzi ubranych w czarne szaty, syczał groźnie gdy ktoś wypowiadał przy nim imię Merlina. Aczkolwiek zapracowana i zalatana pani Potter nie zauważyła również tego. Co za pech dla niej!_

 _\- Harry, uważam, że powinien raczej zwrócić uwagi na kogoś bardziej – Millicenta wskazała na swój pełny biust, a potem przycisnęła go do ramienia chłopaka – odpowiedniego dla Złotego Chłopca._

 _Harry zaczął się ślinić na ten widok, ale szybko się opamiętał. To była jego przepowiednia! Kochał przepowiednie! Miał nadzieję, że stanie się najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie! Dyktatorem Czarodziejskiego Świata!_

 _\- Kontynuuj – powiedział władczo do Zabiniego, odtrącając od siebie Bulstrode. Blaise schował z jękiem z powrotem pod turban piersiówkę i zmęczonym głosem wrócił do opowiadanej historii._

 _Ginevra zareagowała zdecydowanie za późno. Zmiany zaszły tak daleko, że bliscy nie potrafili rozpoznać tego starego, dobrze znanego Harry'ego Pottera. Schudł mocno, stał się żylasty, a skóra zaczęła niebezpiecznie przypominać skórę węża. Raz jego żona przyłapała go, jak siedział w kuchni na stole i pożerał, DOSŁOWNIE pożerał surowy kawał mięsa, rozrywając go zębami niczym dzikie zwierzę._

 _\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? – spytała się ostrożnie kobieta, ale ten tylko zasyczał na nią, rzucił w nią resztkami i uciekł._

 _Od tego momentu Ginny zaczęła spać w osobnej sypialni. Ryglowała drzwi na kilka sposobów – najpierw rzucała skomplikowane zaklęcia ochronne, następnie zamykała trzynaście rygli, a na sam koniec przesuwała wielką, dębową szafę pod drzwi. Mimo wszystko nie czuła się bezpieczna. Przez całą noc Potter wył, drapał w drzwi i rzucał meblami. Za każdym razem Ginny szła spać zalana łzami i nafaszerowana eliksirami nasennymi._

* * *

\- Ta historia na pewno się nie wydarzy – powiedział Fred.

\- Nasza siostra jest zbyt silną babką, by dać się komuś tak poniewierać - dodał George.

\- Nawet jeśli to jesteś ty, Harry – dokończyli razem.

\- Co wy tam wiecie, każda zrobi dla mnie wszystko – powiedział pewnie Potter, siłą przyciągając do siebie obrażoną Millicentę, której momentalnie przeszło i zaczęła chichotać. – Z każdej zrobię słabą i uległą.

\- Ktoś za dużo się naczytał dziennika Toma Riddle'a – stwierdziła cierpko Judith. Potter spojrzał na nią z wyższością, a ta od razu umilkła.

\- Nie rób jej krzywdy! – wydarł się piskliwie Malfoy, zasłaniając sobą dziewczynę. – To znaczy – odchrząknął, starając się opanować – kiedyś może będzie ona należeć do rodu Malfoyów.

\- Ale wtedy ty umrzesz – zauważyła Sophie. Draco na chwilę się zamyślił, a potem odepchnął od siebie Rhodes w stronę Pottera.

\- A właściwie to bierz ją sobie.

\- Dzięki – warknęła dziewczyna, rzucając w Dracona poduszką i siadając kilka miejsc dalej – aczkolwiek tak, by nie siedzieć za blisko Pottera.

* * *

 _Pewnej nocy pani Potter obudziła się nagle. Spojrzała w stronę drzwi. Szafa była odsunięta, a drzwi szeroko otwarte. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po pokoju i przejrzała wszystkie szafki, jednak już po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Nigdzie nie było jej męża. Zamknęła dokładnie drzwi, rzuciła kilka dodatkowych zaklęć i przesunęła szafę na jej stałe miejsce._

 _Zmęczona położyła się z powrotem do łóżka. Leżała chwilę na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami, zastanawiając się dlaczego jej Harry tak się zmienił. Usłyszała niespodziewanie skrobanie. Dochodziło nad nią. Otworzyła powoli oczy, modląc się do Merlina, by to były omamy. Jednak bardzo się myliła. Potter wszczepił się pazurami w sufit i wisiał nad nią. Nagle jego głowa odwróciła się w jej stronę o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ułożył szeroko wargi w krwiożerczym uśmiechu._

 _Ginny z dzikim wrzaskiem zerwała się ze swojego łóżka._

 _\- Harry… Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknęła, ledwo łapiąc oddech._

 _\- Poluję – odparł upiornie Potter._

 _Nie mogę dokładnie zobaczyć, co zdarzyło się dalej_ – przerwał na chwilę Blaise, mrużąc oczy nad kulą – _to chyba zbyt straszne, żebym mógł to zobaczyć. Ale sąsiedzi mówili, że z domu rozległ się dziki wrzask, a jedynym przedmiotem, jaki znaleziono po Ginevrze Weasley, była jej obrączka ślubna…_ NIE, WEASLEY, NAWET NIE WAŻ SIĘ NIC MÓWIĆ.

* * *

 _Tymczasem przyjaciele Harry'ego – Ron i Hermiona – także zaczęli dostrzegać niepokojące zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. To znaczy nie całkiem…_

 _\- Nie uważasz, że Harry jest ostatnio dziwny? – spytała Hermiona swojego narzeczonego._

 _\- Daj spokój, Zabini, prędzej zostanę Ministrem Magii niż Ron wyrwie Hermionę – mruknął George, ale widząc spojrzenie Blaise'a, zamilkł._

 _\- Ne, tsemu? – spytał Ron, jak zwykle z pełną gębą żarcia._

 _\- Nie wiem, twoja siostra zniknęła, a HARRY TWIERDZI, ŻE JEST NA HAWAJACH? Jak z nim ostatnio rozmawiałam i mówił, że był na lunchu, to z ust wystawał mu króliczy ogonek?! ACH I NIE WIEM, GDZIE JEST KRZYWOOOŁAP! – zawyła Hermiona._

 _\- Hmmm… - odparł mądrze Ron, przypominając sobie, że chyba coś rudego wpadło mu pod koła podczas ostatniej lekcji nauki jazdy. – Wydaje mi się, że naczytałaś się za dużo książek. Harry jest całkowicie normalny – odparł z całą pewnością, ale po chwili oboje usłyszeli hałas. Po chwili zobaczyli przez okno Pottera goniącego gnomy z siekierą._

 _\- Mówiłem, stary Harry, nigdy nie przepadał za gnomami! – Ucieszył się Ron i wrócił do pałaszowania swojej wystygłej jajecznicy._

 _Hermiona Granger, stojąc w salonie, doszła do dwóch wniosków – po pierwsze Ron stał się debilem; po drugie – musiała poszukać pomocy u bardziej wykwalifikowanego czarodzieja. Na myśl przyszedł jej mistrz eliksirów, wybitny i niepowtarzalny Severus Snape…_

* * *

\- Nudna ta historia. Stanowczo za rzadko w niej występuje. I HERMIONA NIE POSZŁABY DO SNAPE'A! – wydarł się niczym małe dziecko Potter i pokazał Blaise'owi język. Millicenta widząc tę scenę, wskoczyła na Pottera i wbiła mu się w usta.

\- Obrzydliwe! – zawołała Sophie, która już zapomniała o strasznym incydencie w łazience.

\- Tak? Muszę pamiętać, żeby cię więcej nie całować… - wymruczał prowokująco Fred.

\- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ ALBO ZARAZ WAM WSADZĘ WSZYSTKIM RĘCE DO GACI! – Blaise zaczął podskakiwać w miejscu ze zdenerwowania.

\- Przestań na nas pluć, Blaise! – warknął Draco, ocierając się ze śliny.

\- Ta ślina śmierdzi alkoholem – mruknęła Rhodes i zaczęła zlizywać ją z dłoni.

\- Nigdy nie wezmę z tobą ślubu – skomentował cierpko Malfoy.

\- BO PRZEZ WAS ZNOWU MUSIAŁEM SIĘ NAPIĆ! – wrzasnął Zabini i nie kryjąc się już dłużej, pociągnął z piersiówki, po czym - nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Millicenta prawie kopuluje z Potterem, a Fred Weasley wampirzymi kłami znaczy szyję głupkowato chichoczącej Sophii Meyers - kontynuował:

 _Hermiona Granger znalazła się przed znajomym gabinetem – za czasów rezydentury Dumbledore'a to miejsce było przepełnione radością, kolorami i miłością! Teraz przywitał ją czarny, mroczny korytarz. Kiedy zapukała nieśmiało do gabinetu, usłyszała wrzask „WŁAZIĆ". Nieśmiało wkroczyła do środka – zamiast Feniksa w gabinecie dostrzegła ogromnego sępa; kątem oka zobaczyła też olbrzymiego węża zamkniętego w terrarium – to właśnie tutaj stał dyrektor Hogwartu, Severus Snape, który karmił płaza wielkimi szczurami._

 _\- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! –zawołała Granger, a Snape błyskawicznie odwrócił się i wcelował w nią różdżką, krzycząc Riddikulus, co jednak nie przyniosło żadnego skutku._

 _\- Miałem nadzieję, że to mój bogin – skomentował cierpko, prostując się. – Spytałbym się, co tutaj robisz, Granger, ale nie interesuje mnie to. Bardziej ciekawi mnie jak dostałaś się do mojego gabinetu?_

 _\- Profesor McGonagall zdradziła mi, gdzie jest…._

 _\- Skoro już poznaliśmy rozwiązanie tej fascynującej tajemnicy, to przypuszczam, że wiesz, gdzie są drzwi. Najlepiej zamyka się je od zewnątrz._

 _\- Panie profesorze… Ja mam do pana ważną sprawę, proszę!_

 _\- Nie jestem już twoim profesorem, panno Granger – mruknął Snape i nakarmił węża kolejnym szczurem._

 _\- To Nagini? – spytała niepewnie Hermiona, a Snape pokiwał obojętnie głową. – Czemu nie została zabita?_

 _\- Och, słynna obrończyni skrzatów życzy śmierci innym żywym stworzeniom? – spytał zjadliwie Snape, po czym dodał nieco milszym tonem – uznałem, że świetnie będzie pasowała do wystroju gabinetu. Poza tym lubi jeść nie tylko pająki. – Popatrzył się znacząco na Hermionę._

 _\- Pro… Panie Snape, Harry'emu coś się stało i nie mam do kogo się zwrócić! Je surowe mięso i zwierzątka domowe! Ma żółte, przekrwione oczy! Jest strasznie dziwny, jego skóra ma zielonkawy odcień! A w dodatku mam podejrzenia, że… Że zamordował Ginevrę Weasley! – powiedziała błyskawicznie Hermiona i wreszcie – wyrzucając z siebie to wszystko – złapała głęboki oddech. Snape niby obojętnie zareagował na te informacje, ale po chwili usiadł za biurkiem i wyglądał tak, jakby nad czymś myślał._

 _\- Ja… I zmarły profesor Dumbledore…_

 _\- NIE TAKI ZMARŁY! – odezwał się obraz dyrektora._

 _\- PRZESTAŃ, ALBUSIE, ZAWSZE WCHODZISZ W NIEODPOWIEDNICH MOMENTACH!_

 _\- Bardzo nieodpowiednich – skomentował z dziwnym uśmiechem Albus, ale znowu stał się nieruchomy._

 _\- Nie powiedzieliśmy Potterowi, że jeden z horkruksów to… To on sam. Myśleliśmy, że Potter nie przeżyje wojny, ale udało się… I bez tego Czarny Pan został zgładzony. Możliwe jednak że cząstka duszy Czarnego Pana rozwinęła się w Potterze – a biorąc pod uwagę, jakim miernym jest czarodzieje, nie potrafi nad tym zapanować – oznajmił Snape z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy._

 _\- Nie obrażaj Harry'ego! – syknęła niespodziewanie Granger, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie, co dzieje się z Harrym. - To co będziemy musieli zrobić? – spytała cicho, a mistrz eliksirów, nie zwracając już uwagi na to, że użyła liczby mnogiej, odpowiedział upiornym szeptem:_

 _\- Zabić go._

\- Mnie? Zabić? – zaśmiał się Potter szyderczo. – VOLDEMORT MNIE NIE ZABIŁ, A JAKAŚ SZLAMA BY MIAŁA?!

Wszyscy spojrzeli się z przerażeniem na Harry'ego.

\- Szlama? Do kiedy używasz takich określeń? – spytała się Sophie z pogardą.

\- Ale przynajmniej wiemy już, jaka przepowiednia się sprawdzi – mruknął Geroge.

\- KULA MI WŁAŚNIE POWIEDZIAŁA – wrzasnął Zabini – ŻE DZISIAJ WSZYSCY ZDECHNIECIE W SWOICH ŁÓŻKACH! WSZYSCY!

\- Aaaaaaaaaaa! – zawyła Sophie, podskakując jak dzika.

\- Blaise, to nie jest zabawne – powiedział Draco ze złością. Arystokraci nie zdychają! Szlamy może i tak, ale nie arystokraci!

\- Jeszcze pięć minut, Blaise, jeszcze pięć minut i upijesz się tak, że stracisz przytomność na tydzień – mówił sam do siebie chłopak. Nerwowo skubał swój turban, popijając alkohol. Nagle się ocknął i spojrzał na wszystkich z pogardą. – Jak mi nie dacie skończyć tej historii to obiecuję, że zniszczę wam wszystkim życie.

Powiedział to takim tonem, że nawet najwięksi żartownisie Hogwartu postanowili się nie odzywać już do końca historii.

 _\- Nie możemy zabić Harry'ego! – zawołała histerycznie Hermiona._

 _\- Musicie, nie ma innego wyjścia – powiedział spokojnie Snape. Cała ta sytuacja zaczynała go bawić. Potter wariatem, jedna z Wieprzlejów nie żyje, Granger się płaszczy, idealnie! Och, IDEALNE POPOŁUDNIE!_

 _\- Ale to nasz przyjaciel – zaskomlała wręcz żałośnie dziewczyna._

 _\- Nie nasz, nie nasz – warknął Snape, popijając herbatę z filiżanki odziedziczonej od Dumbledore'a. Na porcelanie był namalowany jednorożec lecący na tęczy._

 _\- Nie zrobię tego! – zawołała dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach i wybiegła z gabinetu._

 _\- Och, Severusie, nie powinieneś jej tak traktować – zacmokał były dyrektor z obrazu._

 _\- Bla bla bla – odparł na to Snape w bardzo dorosły sposób. – Ciągle o tym Potterze! Przynajmniej jak umrze, będę miał w końcu spokój!_

 _\- Severusie, tyle nienawiści jest dalej w… czy to moje filiżanki?! Co im się stało?! – zawołał Albus, starając się lepiej dojrzeć naczynia. Na spodku był wyraźny ślad startej farby. – Czy ty myłeś je za pomocą magii?! TO JE NISZCZY!_

 _\- Zamknij się – warknął były profesor eliksirów i odwrócił obraz Dumbledore'a płótnem do ściany. Przez chwilę było słychać stłumione wrzaski, które jednak wkrótce przeszły w głośne chrapanie._

 _Hermiona teleportowała się pod Norą. Co było nadzwyczajne, żadne światło się nie paliło w środku, jednak teraz to nie zaprzątało jej myśli. Ciągle było jej bardzo przykro z powodu okropnych słów, jakie usłyszała do Snape'a, ale stwierdziła, że jest w końcu silną i pewną siebie kobietą, sama dojdzie do tego, jak może pomóc Harry'emu! On ich nigdy nie opuścił, więc dlaczego ona ma to mu zrobić?_

 _Weszła do domu i rzuciła swoją torbę na ziemię._

 _\- Wróciłam! – zawołała, jednak Nora była przerażająco cicha. Wyciągnęła różdżkę. – Lumos._

 _Kiedy światło rozbłysło na końcu jej różdżki, krzyk ugrzązł jej w gardle. Ściany, podłoga, schody, a nawet sufit… wszystko było we krwi!_

 _Usłyszała mlaskanie w kuchni. Wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się opanować – w końcu brała udział w wojnie z Voldemortem, sama zabiła kilka horkruksów, to i teraz sobie poradzi – i pomału zaczęła iść w stronę kuchni. Jednak to, co zobaczyła, zmieniło całe jej życie._

 _Nad stołem lewitował nie kto inny, jak sam Harry Potter. Spojrzał w jej stronę i zaśmiał się dziko. Z jego ust zwisały jelita wyprute z jeszcze parującego brzucha Rona Weasleya, który - wypatroszony jak prosiak - leżał na stole._

 _\- RON! – krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach i rzuciła się na zwłoki chłopaka – niestety wówczas ubrudziła się mało przyjemnymi substancjami…_

 _\- Szlama w szlamie, norma – mruknął nagle Malfoy, a wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z niechęcią. ZABINI JUŻ NIE MIAŁ SIŁY SIĘ ODZYWAĆ, więc leniwie podniósł różdżkę i powiedział ze znudzeniem – Jęzolep!_

 _\- Harry, co zrobiłeś?! Jak mogłeś ZABIĆ RONA?! – zawołała dramatycznie Hermiona, ale Potter tylko donośnie beknął, pozostawiając na niej odór zgnilizny._

 _\- Zabiję was wszystkich i zostanę najwybitniejszym czarodziejem na całym świecie! – zawołał złowieszczo Harry i zaczął zbliżać się do Hermiony – po drodze odrzucał różne przedmioty z niespotykaną siłą. Wreszcie zatrzymał się tuż przed Granger, która nie miała już gdzie uciekać – trafiła na ścianę._

 _\- Expecto… EXPECTRO PATRONUM! – wykrzyczała wreszcie ze łzami w oczach, przypominając sobie o tym, jak szczęśliwi byli w Hogwarcie i nagle Harry'ego zaatakowała biała wydra. Hermiona wybiegła z Nory i wiedziała, że znowu będzie musiała wrócić w mury Hogwartu !_

* * *

 _Hermiona wbiegła do Hogwartu. Prawie nie straciła równowagi – musiała trzymać się ściany. Ron nie żył, a Harry… Harry był potworem!_

 _Uznając, że godzina jest zbyt późna, skierowała się nie do gabinetu dyrektora, ale wprost do lochów. Chwiejnym krokiem zeszła po schodach i drżącymi rękami chwyciła za klamkę._

 _Na środku lochów stała trumna – Hermiona pisnęła._

 _\- CO JEST?! – wrzasnął głos dochodzący z trumny. Po chwili wieko uchyliło się. – CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ, GŁUPIA DZIEWCZYNO? – spytał zszokowany._

 _\- Czemu pan śpi w trumnie?! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona, zapominając o tym, czemu tutaj przyszła._

 _\- BO TAK. PRZYZWYCZAJAM SIĘ. NIENAWIDZĘ ŚWIATŁA. I NIENAWIDZĘ GŁUPICH GRYFONEK PRZERYWAJĄCYCH MI SEN! – wydarł się Severus, ale po chwili stwierdził, że wypadałoby zachować fason. – Co cię tutaj sprowadza? – wymamrotał niechętnie, marszcząc brwi._

 _\- Ron nie żyyyje! – zawyła Hermiona. – Harry go zabił! – Snape przez chwilę chciał powiedzieć, że gówno go to obchodzi, ale patrząc na płaczącą niewiastę, jego niewzruszone, kamienne serce zadrżało!_

 _\- TO HISTORIA O MNIE CZY O ROMANSIE SNAPE'A I HERMIONY?! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Harry._

 _\- Jęzolep! Dobrze, SKORO JEST JUŻ CICHO… Snape'owi zrobiło się żal głupiej dziewczyny._

 _\- Nie becz jak baba, Granger – powiedział jej pocieszająco. Nie zadziałało, ale cóż, Snape nie miał zamiaru się tym przejmować. – Jeśli chcesz przeżyć, Granger, to musisz go zabić._

 _\- Sama… Sama nie dam rady! – Zapłakała Hermiona._

 _\- Och, pomogę ci, głupia dziewczyno. Z wielką przyjemnością! – zawołał upiornie Snape, jakby miał spełnić największe marzenie w swoim życiu!_

* * *

 _Tymczasem rządy Harry'ego stawały się coraz bardziej okrutne – zarządził, że wszyscy czarodzieje mają nosić jego nazwisko! Jeśli się na to nie zgodzili, musieli zostać UNICESTWIENI. Nie wystarczyła mu zwykła śmierć – wysyłał ludzi wprost do Azkabanu, do dementorów, które nie tylko uśmiercały ciało – ale także i duszę._

 _\- Potter numer trzy! – zawołał głośno, a po chwili Draco Malfoy pośpiesznie podbiegł do niego._

 _\- Co panu podać, sir? – spytał usłużnie. Cóż, jak wszyscy wiemy – Malfoyowie są niczym chorągiewki na wietrze! Tak, tak, Malfoy, to „mmmmm" jest bardzo wymowne!_

 _\- ZRÓB MI KOKTAJL Z RESZTEK ZWŁOK RONA! – wykrzyknął Harry i trzasnął biczem trzy razy o podłogę._

 _\- Już, już, sir! – odparł Draco, prawie potykając się o własne nogi._

 _\- Chcę teatrzyk! – zażądał po chwili. – Potter numer cztery, osiem i dziewięć oraz dziewięć i pół – do roboty! – warknął, a Neville, Arthur Weasley oraz bliźniacy Weasleyowie – wszyscy przystrojeni w dziwne czapeczki klownów – zaczęli tańczyć na środku._

 _\- Chyba tęsknię za Voldemortem – wymamrotał Fred, naciskając piłeczkę na swoim nosie._

 _NAWET NIC NIE MÓWCIE, CHYBA ŻE TEŻ CHCECIE MIEĆ JĘZYK PRZY PODNIEBIENIU. Tymczasem Harry klaskał w ręce, trzymając nogi na plecach Lucjusza Malfoya, dla którego służenie wszystkim zawsze było wielką przyjemnością, jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. – Mam nowy pomysł! Wszyscy będziecie mieć błyskawice na czole! Tak jak ja! – zażyczył sobie nagle Harry, a wszyscy Potterowie popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie._

 _Jednak zanim przystąpili do samookaleczenia do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie osoby, ubrane w obcisłe, lateksowe stroje. Jedna z nich – wyższa – rzuciła w stronę Potterów fiolkę z dziwnym, fioletowym płynem, która po rozbiciu zmieniła się w usypiający gaz._

 _\- Nie! Tylko nie moi Potterowie! – zawołał Potter żałośnie. Po chwili jednak sobie przypomniał, że to nie byli oni i mogli nawet umrzeć. Mała strata._

 _\- Przyszliśmy zakończyć twoje brutalne rządy! – zawołała Hermiona zrywając maskę z twarzy._

 _\- Nie powiem, Hermiono, ale bardzo miło dla oka się zaokrągliłaś w te wakacje – powiedział Potter, lubieżnie się oblizując swoim wężowym językiem. – A kim jest twoja seksowna, długonoga przyjaciółka?_

 _\- To ja, idioto! – warknął Snape spod maski._

 _\- Dama o takim ciele ma taki niski głos. Dziwne – stwierdził Harry, stukając długimi pazurami o oparcie krzesła._

 _\- JESTEM MĘŻCZYZNĄ! – zaczął krzyczeć Snape. Ze złością zdarł z twarzy maskę i wyciągnął różdżkę. – ZARAZ SIĘ Z TOBĄ POLICZĘ, POTTER! Avada…_

 _Jednak nie udało mu się dokończyć. Harry machnął tylko leniwie ręką w stronę swojego byłego profesora eliksirów, a po nim została niezbyt ładnie pachnąca kupka włosów._

 _\- Nie! – wrzasnęła Hermiona, padając na kolana i podnosząc w geście rozpaczy resztki Snape'a._

 _\- Szkoda, niezła dupa z niej była – stwierdził Potter, grzebiąc pazurem w zębach. Wyciągnął coś błyszczącego spomiędzy trzonowców, przypatrzył się temu uważnie. – Hmm… to chyba twoje – powiedział i rzucił to pod nogi Granger. Dziewczyna niepewnie podniosła przedmiot. Był to sygnet Rona._

 _\- Ty… ty!_

 _\- Bo się zaraz posikasz – mruknął Potter, całkowicie ignorując dziewczynę, która szukała czegoś w swojej magicznej torebce. Był już mocno znudzony całą sytuacją, a do tego coraz bardziej głodny! – Potter numer trzy!_

 _\- Już biegnę, panie! – zawołał z oddali Draco. Wbiegł do sali, starając się nie rozlać obrzydliwej breji. Podał ją Harry'emu._

 _\- Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś – zasyczał, wysuwając swój wężowy język._

 _\- Przepraszam, pannie! Accio słomka! – wypowiedział histerycznie Malfoy, a po chwili w jego ręce wpadła różowa słomka z palemką. Włożył ją trzęsącymi rękami do koktajlu i schylił się nisko przed swym nowym panem._

 _\- Zapłacisz za wszystko, Harry! – zawołała dziewczyna. Potter spojrzał na nią jak na karalucha. Całkowicie zapomniał, że była tu jeszcze. A teraz na dodatek stała w jakiejś pseudobojowej pozie, ściskając w ręku buteleczkę z perłowym płynem._

 _\- Ciekawe jak chcesz mnie powstrzymać, głupie dziewczę?_

 _\- Ja… Ja… - zająknęła się Hermiona. Musiała wylać ten płyn wprost na serce Harry'ego – ale jak miała to zrobić?! Plan jej i Snape'a nie przewidział śmierci Snape'a!_

 _\- Accio różdżka Granger – powiedział leniwie Potter i dostając w ręce wyczekiwany przedmiot, złamał go na pół. Nieśpiesznym krokiem wybrał się w stronę Hermiony – po drodze zdeptał Pottera numer siedem, czyli Lucjusza Malfoya, a Potter numer trzy – czyli nasz milusiński Draco Malfoy – sam padł na ziemię, żeby Harry mógł po nim przemaszerować._

 _\- Zdradzę ci pewien sekret, Hermiono – wysyczał Potter, a jaszczurkowaty język wypełznął z jego ust – nie wszystko jest w książkach. W książkach nie można przeczytać, jak można sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji! – powiedział upiornie i przyłożył Hermionie różdżkę do skroni. – Avada Kedavra! – powiedział leniwie, a Granger padła martwa na ziemię. – Co się tak gapicie?! – warknął do Weasleyów i Neville'a, którzy dopiero co przebudzili się i łkając, wpatrywali się w martwe ciało Granger. – NIE POWIEDZIAŁEM, ŻE MOŻECIE PRZESTAĆ TAŃCZYĆ! A I CHODŹ TUTAJ, POTTERZE NUMER DZIESIĘĆ, MUSZĘ SIĘ WYŻYĆ!_

\- Co?! Potterem numer dziesięć jestem JA?! – oburzył się Blaise – CZEMU JESTEM DOPIERO POTTEREM NUMER DZIESIĘĆ?! – wykrzyknął rozpaczliwie, a po chwili zobaczył, że twarz Harry'ego jest coraz większa i większa. Widział już ją tak blisko, że postać Pottera przysłaniała resztę świata. Ślizgon z przerażeniem opuścił kulę na ziemię, a ta przetoczyła się po całym Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Wesołego Halloween! – zawołał Potter z kuli i uśmiechając się do wszystkich upiornie, zamachał. – Szczególnie dla Ciebie, Harry!

\- Ach, jak miło dostać życzenia od kogoś boskiego! – zaśmiał się Potter, którego język wrócił już na właściwie tory i wstał. – Co się tak gapicie? – spytał do przerażonego grona. – Przecież tylko żartowałem dzisiaj. I to cały dzień! – powiedział po chwili normalnym głosem i zachichotał. – Ten pokój jest upiorny, pójdę poszukać Ginny!

\- O kurwa – mruknął Blaise. – Muszę się napić.

\- Któraś z tych historii się spełni? – spytał cicho Malfoy, czując, jak pot wypływa mu na czoło.

\- Nie wiem, do diabła, Malfoy! Zajebałem dzisiaj tę kulę Trelawney, nie sądziłem, że zobaczę takie POJEBANE RZECZY! – mruknął Blaise, wypijając resztki swojego trunku.

\- Cóż, mnie najbardziej zadowoliłaby pierwsza historia! – Wyszczerzył się Fred.

\- A mnie druga – powiedział z nienawiścią Malfoy.

\- Po moim trupie! – skomentował George.

\- Trzecia? – odparła niepewnie Judith, przypominając sobie, że nie było w niej ani jej, ani Sophie.

\- Gdzie jest w ogóle ta głupia picza Parkinson? – Zainteresowała się nagle Millicenta. – Miała mi pożyczyć eliksir miłosny… - mruknęła cicho sama do siebie.

\- Przestańcie już, lepiej się zajmijmy zjawą, którą widziałam! – oznajmiła im Meyers, kładąc rękę na biodrze.

\- Och, dobra, chodź do tej łazienki, pójdziemy dokładnie obejrzeć tę straszliwą zjawę! – Uśmiechnął się Fred, opierając się o stolik – ale nagle światło w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu zgasło i rozległ się straszliwy dźwięk, który przypominał wrzask pewnej niewiasty.

\- TO TYLKO JA, SOPHIE! – wydarł się Potter, któremu drzwi zniknęły sprzed nosa. Wszyscy sięgnęli po swoje różdżki, ale i one zniknęły.

\- O nie! Przepowiednie się sprawdzają! – zapiszczał Draco i uciekł, prawie nie łamiąc nóg po drodze.

\- Chyba nie chcę być twoją żoną - burknęła Judith, patrząc się w miejsce, gdzie mógłby stać Malfoy.

\- Och, Freddie, tak bardzo się boję! – zapiszczała Sophie, wtulając się w bliźniaka.

\- Ale ja jestem George!

\- Nie, ja jestem George! – zawołał drugi głos.

\- Wcale nie, jesteś Fred!

\- Ty jesteś Fred!

\- ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ! – wydarł się Blaise. – Zgubiłem ostatnią piersiówkę, niech mi ktoś pomoże szukać!

\- Ja znajdę ją pierwsza! – Judith padła na kolana i z nosem przy ziemi próbowała wyczuć alkohol.

Nagle światło zamigotało. Coś śmignęło pomiędzy nimi, szturchając każdego. Nagle postać zatrzymała się na środku pomieszczenia. Sophie pisnęła przerażona. Na środku stała profesor Trelawney, patrząc się na zgromadzonych szaleńczym wzrokiem.

\- Ukradliście mi kule – powiedziała zimno. – Za karę żadna z tych przepowiedni się nie spełni.

\- NIEE! – wrzasnął Potter, ale kiedy wszyscy a niego spojrzeli z przerażaniem, ten się tylko niewinnie uśmiechnął. – Żartowałem tylko.

\- Wasza przyszłość będzie tak naprawdę mroczniejsza od tego, co widzieliście w mojej kuli – oznajmiła. – Spełni się każdy wasz najgorszy koszmar! Bogin przy waszym życiu nie będzie mógł się w nic zamienić, bo nic gorszego od waszego okropnego życia was nie spotka!

\- Ale przynajmniej dalej będę piękna – stwierdziła beztrosko Sophie, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w małym lusterku, które zawsze nosiła przy sobie.

\- Nie będziesz. Nikt nie będzie! Staniecie się garbaci! Niscy! Pryszczaci! I ci którzy już nie są – staną się rudzi!

\- NIEE! – tym razem wrzasnął Malfoy, łapiąc się za swoje idealnie wystylizowane platynowe włosy.

\- A TERAZ UCIEKAJCIE! UCIEKAJCIE, ZANIM MÓJ GNIEW WAS DOPADNIE JUŻ TERAZ! – ryknęła przeraźliwie Trelawney, a jej postać zaczęła rosnąć tak, że po chwili górowała nad wszystkimi. Kiedy Ślizgoni i Gryfoni dalej stali, patrząc się ze strachem na nią, ta wrzasnęła na nich z taką siłą, że zaczęli uciekać, potykając się i popychając w przejściu.

Kiedy już nikt nie został w Pokoju Wspólnym, Trelawney zachichotała.

\- Idioci – powiedziała i zdarła z siebie maskę. Pod nią był, nie kto inny, jak Pansy Parkinson. – Niesamowite, że udało mi się tak łatwo ich przestraszyć.

Dziewczyna podniosła szklana kulę i spojrzała w nią. Zachichotała radośnie. _Och, Pansy, ty kawalarzu_ – pomyślała. Nagle zauważyła jakiś ruch kątem oka. Odwróciła się szybko i zamarła, ale po chwili zaśmiała się, widząc upiorną kobietą z czarnymi włosami pełzającą w jej stronę.

\- Nott, wiem, że to ty! Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi to wszystko przygotować, ale wiesz – ja nadal kocham Malfoya! – powiedziała, stojąc odwrócona plecami do dziwacznej zjawy. Po chwili poczuła dotyk obślizgłej ręki na swoim ramieniu. – Theodorze, przestań się wydurniać! – zawołała już zniecierpliwiona i próbowała pociągnąć postać za upiornie bladą skórę, żeby ściągnąć maskę – ale to nic nie dało. Pociągnęła za włosy – i wyrwała kępek, a zjawa przeraźliwie zawyła.

\- To nie jest przebranie, prawda? – spytała Ślizgonka, głośno przełykając ślinę – po czym zaczęła się cofać i z krzykiem wybiegła z pokoju.

Światło znowu się zapaliło. Dziwna postać beztrosko usiadła przy stole i odpaliła fajkę. Po chwili czarne włosy skurczyły się, blade oblicze pożółkło, a nos wydłużył się w haczykowaty kształt.

\- Och, Severusie – szepnął sam do siebie Snape – noc taka młoda, a jeszcze tyle Eliksirów Wielosokowych do wypicia!


End file.
